You Blew It (A Harry Styles FanFic)
by WhenTheLightsBurnOut
Summary: Marcel/Harry FanFic


Prolouge

I was practically jumping up and down with excitement as we stood in line. I pulled on Marcel's arm a few times, "Oh my gosh Marcel! I can't believe I'm going to meet One Direction. I feel like my hearts going to explode."

Marcel chuckled, "Calm down Shayler. Its not that big of a deal."

My eyes widened at him, "Did you just say not that big of a deal? For the love of God…were about to meet the biggest boy band in the world and your not freaking out?"

"Shayler, they're just a boy band with five normal guys."

I stopped and let his arm go, "Yeah. That is true. I mean they are the same as me and you."

"Exactly." He says with a sigh and looks around, "I'll be right back I need to find the restroom."

"But were almost up to the guys!" I shout but he had already disappeared. I had just gotten up to Harry placing my Take Me Home and Up All Night cds down in front of him.

"Hello." He says looking up at me with a smile.

"Hey." I give a generous smile back.

"So whats your name, love?"

"I'm Shayler."

"Pretty name."

I blush a deep crimson, "Thanks."

Harry gives me another smile and gets up, heading to the bathroom. About two minutes after that, Marcel comes back and stands next to me, "What I miss?"

"All you missed was talking to Harry. So therefore you missed a very important piece of life."

Marcel rolled his eyes, "One Direction is not a very important piece of life."

I gasped, "In my life it is the most important piece. Maybe not in yours, which I don't get how it isn't, but in mine it takes up every inch of my social life. So practically think about a slice of pizza..that pizza is special and very important. Thats how I think of One Direction they are my slice of pizza."

Marcel chuckled, "You're so weird.."

He ruffled my hair and I noticed something. "You look a lot like Harry..just kind of a nerdy version."

"I don't look like Harry. I think your blind now. How many fingers am I holding up?" Marcel held up three fingers.

"I'm not blind." I smacked his fingers down, "I'm serious though you could be like twins."

-Marcel's P.O.V-

I tried my best to get her off that subject but she wouldn't let it go. I didn't ever want her to find out that I was living a double life. I'm pretty much the male version of Hannah Montana. "We couldn't be twins now drop the subject."

"Alright, alright. Gosh. I was just saying what I thought."

"Well your thinking is blind today."

"Marcel, your thinking can't be blind only your eyes can."

"Well then I made something new. Hooray."

I smiled. "I question why were best friends sometimes."

"Its because you love me."

"I could argue with that."

I gasped and looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh Marcel you know I was kidding."

I flashed her my dimpled smile and her eyes widened, "Even your smile is identical to his. Especially with the dimples."

She said as she made me turn my head sideways so she could observe

. "Shayler, pay attention."

I said and she looked in front of her to look straight into the bright blue eyes of Niall Horan. "Oh, Hey Niall!"

She said excitedly as I stood in the background, slipping away to the bathroom. Niall understood and gave me a glance I slipped away. Once I got to the restroom, I quickly changed into my brown boots, black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I wrapped an american flag bandana in my hair after messing it up into the messy mop of curls and walked back out to my seat to sign more merchandise. As Niall signed the CD Shayler glanced at me. I gulped a bit hoping she wasn't catching on to the act I was putting on. I only didn't want her to know about me and the whole being Harry Styles thing because I bet you she would think that I was the typical boy band type especially with all those sterio types all mixed up in her head. I signed a few CDs and a few of the doll boxes before going back to get my Marcel clothes. I walked back out and she was standing by the bathroom door, "Marcel...why would you hide that from me?" She asked, looking hurt.

"H-hide what?" I asked innocently.

"Your Harry Styles. You hid it all from me. Those year long 'family' trips were tours. Those days where you had a bunch of 'erands' to run was all signings, meet and greets or recording hours. Why? We have have been friends since the first day of kindergarten and you hide pretty much the biggest part of your life from me. I can't beleive you."

Shayler shook her head and walked off. I noticed her throw something back, it being the necklace I got her that said M + S and on the back it said Love, Marcel.

-Shayler's P.O.V-

I walked on the sides of the line, rushing to get out of there before Marcel could catch up to me. I was too upset to talk to him for awhile. I finally got out of there after pushing through a bunch of screaming directioners. I was home in less than 12 minutes. I climbed out to see Marcel or should I say Harry standing by my front door. I walked up there, "What the hell do you want?"I asked with irritation obvious in my voice.

"I just wanted to say i'm sorry."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anyways..You can kiss our friendship goodbye." I walked inside, slamming my front door in his face. I was done. That would be the last day i ever hung out or even talked to him.


End file.
